


Dreaming of My Wolf

by Neville_The_Devil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (no sexytime), Betaed, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Do not copy to another sight, Dreams, M/M, Orphanage, Pre-Slash, Sad, Soul Bond, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Suicide, Wolf Peter, cuteness tho, slightly OC Stiles (he's still Stiles tho just kiddy Stiles), twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/Neville_The_Devil
Summary: Stiles is grieving at the loss of both parents. He is a ghost of his former self. The only refugee he has is when he dreams of a world with creatures and forests filled with wolves. When Stiles finds his wolf, everything changes - for the better?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Dreaming of My Wolf

Stiles was just a little boy when his mummy died. He was also just a little boy when his daddy died.

At the age of six, he was orphaned.

* * *

Where they sent him to wasn’t a nice place. It felt cold and only made the dark feeling in his newly broken heart grow. The darkness had always been there, ever since his mummy died, but only a few weeks ago, when his daddy was killed while at his job, Stiles’ fragile heart finally shattered irrevocably. He only saw the world in dull, lifeless tones of grey and black. His eyes were blinded by grief, nothing was ever the same again. 

He remembered vaguely that on day when they visited his mother in the hospital, when his father had left them to get food, had told him that he had a Spark inside of him, and he had to just believe something, and it would come true, like Peter Pan. Knowing, even as a small boy, after wishing that his mother would be well again. nothing like that could ever be true, as his wish came unanswered

Even if the little boy did have his spark, the boy only believed in pain and sadness now, so no magic wishes were ever made again.

* * *

Stiles just swept through life like a ghost, empty and unseen.

He neither hated his life nor loved it. He just existed in a world he felt wasn’t his own.

* * *

The first night he dreamt of creatures was a few months after he came to the orphanage. He woke up panting, eyes wide and mind racing.

He wanted to go back. To the place where wolves howled at the moon and their eyes glowed. To the place where the Fae hid in the trees and travelled through them to their land. A land where he had travelled too. He’d see the beauty of the creatures, while seeing their darker sides evident in their need to hunt and kill, though he never shyed away from that demonstration of the cycle of life.

Stiles could hide in the darkness of the shadows but come out into the light when he desired, as well.

The young Spark would walk between the trees, tracing the names carved across their barks. He wondered who they must have been in life. Were they like him, hiding away from the cold, lonely world, among the creatures of this realm? He’d probably never know.

The boy loved the wolves the most: with their red, blue, and golden eyes; their soft coats and the way they protect their family at all cost. He sometimes wished he could transform into a wolf, eyes glowing his favourite blue, and run among them.

Sadly, it was just a dream. And when you dream, you’ll always have to wake up at some point.

* * *

The night he’d dreamed of the magical place, was the first time he’d felt alive since his parents’ deaths, but it wasn’t enough. As soon as the matron came through, waking everyone up, he then was reminded why he was there and not at home with his mummy and daddy.

The boy, thinking he’d never go back to the land of creatures, wondered through the halls void of all emotion. He couldn’t even manage to feel sad or angry, just empty.

* * *

Of course, when he went back to bed, he dreamed again. Of the wolves, fae, selkies and kappas. So much magic and beauty he began to feel things. His mood finally lifting after the miserable day he’d had. The boy so relieved at being in there, he didn’t even feel afraid when a dark brown wolf jumped on him tucking his snout into the boy’s neck. When the wolf pulled back, Stiles noticed the startling blue of it’s eyes. They were a dazzling sight, and much brighter than any of the other wolves, in his opinion.

“What’s your name big wolfy? Mine’s Stiles.” Knowing the wolf couldn’t answer, he didn’t expect a reply, but the wolf just nudged the boy with his head, guiding him towards the trees. He followed the wolf as he glided in-between the tall woods, until they reached a large tree with a name carved in it, just like some of the others.

_Peter Hale_

Stiles looked at the wolf, “Is that your name?” The wolf just huffed and began to walk back the way they came.

The boy followed his wolf.

* * *

He visited the wolf in his dreams. Stiles had taken the wolf to visit the Fae and they had let him. The wolf and his boy visited the lake and spoke to the creatures of the water. Spending time with his wolf, just lazing about the clearing where they met, is something he would forever treasure.

When the starlit sky would get dark, Stiles would huddle close to the large predator, steeling warmth from the great beast. The blue-eyed wolf would pull the boy closer with his large head, circling the boy protectively.

Yes, the little Spark belonged to the wolf, _to Peter_ , just like how the wolf belonged to the boy, _to Stiles_. They were each other’s and no one else’s. It’s just how it was always destined to be.

* * *

“You don’t run with the other wolves. Why?”

From where he laid beside the boy, the wolf just licked Stiles face, and nudged at him. Stiles’ nose scrunched up at the slobber on him, but sighed in contentment, understanding what he was trying to say.

Peter didn’t want to run with the other wolves when he had his boy.

“What if I run with you?”

The wolf lifted his head in surprise, he’d missed running through the forest with someone, feeling free. He didn’t run with the other wolves in the forest as they weren’t his, but Stiles was. He could run with his boy, like he used to with those who were his.

Peter lifted himself up onto his paws and began to trot of into the trees, when he realised his boy wasn’t following, he stopped and turned around, waiting for his boy to catch on.

He could see the moment his boy realised as his face broke out into a wide smile. In that moment, the boy had looked happiest he’d ever seen him.

Saying nothing, the boy joined the wolf and both started to walk into the forest. The wolf gradually starts to walk faster, Stiles right behind him, and soon enough, they were both running at full speed.

* * *

As the moon shone among the stars, they ran through the forest, never tiring or loosing speed, both feeling completely at peace since before everything happened.

The little boy looked at his wolf, who was running slightly ahead of him, and felt so much happiness and love for Peter. He wondered briefly if the wolf was just as hurt as himself when they found each other. The wolf had brought him so much joy and he hoped he helped Peter as much as the brown shaggy wolf had helped him.

Stiles had never run so much in his life. It felt like something inside of him had always been trapped and unable to escape, but running among the earth and under the night sky, something had been released and he felt better than ever. He truly understood what it meant to be a wolf, even though he wasn’t one, unlike Peter.

When Stiles had first met the wolf in the clearing, he had looked so sad and lonely, but now, running beside Stiles, the wolf looked just like how Stiles felt. Happy.

* * *

When Stiles would wake from his dreams he felt everything but happiness. He would always miss the warmth and comfort his Peter would bring. It reminded him of family, of having one again. Sometimes, when Peter was walking with him through the lands, he felt like he never lost his parents. Like Peter was enough, his everything.

It’s why Stiles wished he could visit and stay with his wolf forever. Maybe he could.

The boy remembered when another boy, who slept in the same room as him, was sick, the nurse would give him these little sweets to make him fall asleep. Maybe Stiles could have some as well, so he can visit his wolf all the time. Stay in the realm of creatures and dreams forever.

* * *

Stiles was smart. It was easy to steal the keys from the nurse when she wasn’t looking, open the high cabinet in her office while standing on a fold up chair, as he was too short to reach, and take a few of the sweet bottles. He snuck back into his room and hid them in his pillow, waiting for it to become night so he could quickly fall asleep to visit his wolf, once again.

When the golden sun fell and the full moon rose, the little boy ate his sweets and fell into his dreams forever.

* * *

Only a few miles from the orphanage, where the boy spent his final moments, a blue-eyed wolf, lying in his hospital bed, howled his last howl after feeling the bond of his mate snap, leaving him completely alone.

Not wanting to spend any more time in a world without his mate, he slips of back into his own dreams, waiting for his mate to find him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an English exam this year. I didn't write it as a fanfic in the exam, but I felt it fitted well with Stiles. I wasn't originally going to add Peter but he always creeps into my stories no matter what I do. 
> 
> Some of you may be sad about the ending, Its very bitter sweet. I hope most of you got the meaning of the story, though I bet some of you figured it out quiet quickly (maybe not the death part tho)
> 
> Anyway, comment and kudos are always appreciated. Thnx
> 
> Ps. i would have put 'major character death' on the warning but i didn't want to spoil the story. sorry if that annoyed anyone.
> 
> edit- So, if you look into he comments you may notice someone asking for me to put the Suicide tag on this story. When I wrote this I completely forgot to put that tag in but it is added now. I know a lot of people have issues and triggers for topic like suicide and I'm sorry for not tagging it before (though most of you reading this now won't have seen it with out the tag).   
> I have dealt with issues like this a few years ago myself, and have the scars to prove it, but I found ways to get past it all and move forward with my life.   
> I also read a lot of darker fanfiction and don't get effected by it emotionally (apart from a few tears for the really sad ones) so that's probably why this tag didn't pop up in my head. sorry.


End file.
